The Hundred-Year Grudge...Hiyori's Revenge
The Hundred-Year Grudge...Hiyori's Revenge is the two hundred eighty fifth episode of the Bleach anime. As the situation begins to get desperate in the Fake Karakura Town, the battle with Yammy Llargo continues in Hueco Mundo. Summary After a grievously injured Tier Harribel falls into the town below, Mashiro Kuna notes that the last Espada has been taken out. Wonderweiss Margela suddenly gets back up and goes to attack Mashiro, but she easily defends herself by kicking Wonderweiss' face, sending him flying across the town. Kensei Muguruma warns Mashiro to take her mask off soon before she reaches her limit, but Mashiro reminds him that she can keep her mask on for 15 hours. Wonderweiss charges towards Mashiro again, but Mashiro grabs his face and pummels Wonderweiss into the ground. However, Wonderweiss gets back up, grabs Mashiro's scarf, and throws her across the town, tearing the scarf in the process. Mashiro is angered at this and the two of them begin to take their battle into the air. Mashiro uses Mashiro Super Cero and Wonderweiss begins to fire off his own Cero, and the two Ceros end up dispelling each other. Mashiro doesn't think much of this though and punches Wonderweiss in the face, but as she does so part of her Hollow mask breaks off. Wonderweiss uses this to his advantage, and he immediately punches Mashiro in the face, causing her Hollow mask to completely break away. He then goes to punch her again, but his blow is stopped by Kensei, who is now carrying Mashiro. Kensei tells Wonderweiss that he isn't mature enough to hold back against a kid, and he swings the Arrancar into a building. Kensei lays Mashiro onto the roof of a building and she asks him if he's going to avenge her, but Kensei simply calls her an idiot, claiming that he wouldn't help someone who wouldn't heed his warnings. He states that he's simply going to stop a kid who's getting cocky, and he goes to fight Wonderweiss. As soon as he gets to where Wonderweiss is, the Arrancar reveals himself to him and punches at his face, but Kensei dodges the blow, and he kicks Wonderweiss' stomach, sending him a slight distance away. Wonderweiss goes back and repeatedly punches at Kensei's face, but Kensei is able to successfully dodge all of his attacks. Kensei then both punches and kicks Wonderweiss across the face, but the Arrancar doesn't give up and continues to attack Kensei. After punching Wonderweiss again, Kensei unsheathes his Zanpakutō and activates his Bankai, Tekken Tachikaze. The two of them then clash with each other, causing a small explosion around the area. The remaining Visored and Shinigami gather around each other to confront Sōsuke Aizen. Hiyori Sarugaki tells Aizen that they're going to settle their 100 year grudge, and remarks that she liked staying in Soul Society. She states that Shinigami could always die at any minute, and that this thought is always in the corner of every Shinigami's mind. Hiyori states that this is the reason that Shinigami cherish every day, but that is what made them all united. She tells Aizen that she doesn't hate him for betraying them, but because he hurt her friends. She then tells Aizen that she won't go back to the way she was until she kills him. Shinji Hirako states that they shouldn't approach Aizen carelessly and Hiyori tells him she knows, but Shinji states that he was only telling her that and reminds her to be careful. Aizen remarks that Shinji has such caring words, but tells him that no matter how he approaches him it won't matter because they'll still be all cut down. Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi begin to get angered by this, but Shinji tells them that he's simply taunting them. Aizen asks them what they're so afraid of, remarking that they all died that night 100 years ago, and this causes Hiyori to go over the edge. She begins to charge straight towards Aizen, but before she can attack him, she is stabbed in the back by Gin Ichimaru. Gin brings his sword back, remarking that one's down now, and Hiyori falls into the town below. Shinji grabs her before she can hit the ground brings her to the top of a broken building. Hiyori apologizes to Shinji, and Shinji calls out for Hachigen Ushōda to heal her, but retracts his request when he realizes that Hachi only has one arm. As Shinji wonders what he can do, he remembers that Orihime Inoue can easily heal this and yells out for Ichigo Kurosaki to return already. On the top of Las Noches, Uryū Ishida tells Ichigo to go and help the others down below, to which he eventually agrees. Ichigo then flies down Las Noches. Lieutenant Renji Abarai decides to activate his Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru, against Yammy, but the sword's first clash with the Espada's fist causes it to break into its links. Renji uses the broken links for a binding technique on Yammy, allowing Yasutora Sado and Rukia Kuchiki to use a united assault of El Directo and Hakuren, but Yammy manages to defeat all of their techniques by simply increasing his Reiatsu. The three are pushed back and half buried in the sand that rose to the air when Yammy blocked their attack. As they look back at Yammy, they find that once again he was left unscathed. Yammy says that he told them they would not be a match for him and he launches a Cero at the three, but they're able to dodge the attack. Renji wonders what they should do, but Rukia tells him that there's no discussion in this and that they simply have to defeat him. The three of them begin using their speed to get around Yammy, and Rukia remarks to herself that she was correct in thinking that he can't keep up with them. Yammy goes to punch Rukia, but Sado smashes his fist into the ground, causing sand to get in his way. As this happens, Renji uses Hikotsu Taihō to attack Yammy, but the Arrancar easily grabs Renji's Bankai, stopping the attack. He then punches Renji, knocking him out, and swings his tail to knock Sado out as well. Rukia runs under Yammy's legs, but Yammy tells her that she can't get away by doing that. Yammy swings his legs at her, but she dodges his attacks. However, she is eventually hit by Yammy's tail and knocked into the air. She is then grabbed by Yammy, who tells her not to struggle. He wonders how he's going to kill her, but eventually allows Rukia to decide her fate. However, she uses Sōkatsui and hits Yammy. Unfortunately, it does no visible damage to him. He then sarcastically says that the blow hurt and it caused him to lose his grip, and he throws Rukia with such a force that she can't get herself to regain her posture. As this happens, Ichigo spots Rukia and charges towards her. Karakura Town: Secrets of the Seven Mysteries Ichigo is seen in a mall that is stated to have moving mannequins. As he looks around, he spots Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto's Gigai standing on a pedestal with clothes on. Then, Rangiku appears and tells Ichigo that if you leave your Gigai here, people will put cute clothes on it. She then states that the others' Gigai's are here as well, and the scene changes to Ikkaku Madarame with tears in his eyes. His Gigai is in men's swimsuit trunk, and he asks why his Gigai is dressed like this. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Mashiro Kuna & Kensei Muguruma vs. Wonderweiss Margela (concluded) *Aizen's Impatience: Tense Situation (concluded) *Yammy's Rampage (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Shinigami techniques: * Hollow techniques: * Techniques used: * * * * Fullbring used: * * Zanpakutō''' released:' Shikai: * * * (flashback) * * * Bankai: * * * '''Resurrección used:' * * Other Powers: * * Navigation Category:Episodes